


How To Train Your Dragon x Reader Stories

by Evvy96



Series: Reader Insert [3]
Category: Dragons: Defenders of Berk - Fandom, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Dragons: Riders of Berk - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Give me a prompt and I'll write something for you, M/M, Mixed Relationships, No specified reader names, Parent/Child, Romance, Siblings, You choose your pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96
Summary: I will write you a story pairing you, my darling Reader, with your favourite characters. You can choose romance, siblings, parent/child, or friendship. Just give me who you want to be paired with, what gender the Reader will be, and any details you'd like me to include. If you have the whole storyline/plot in your head, give it to me and I'll do my best to make you happy. No Smut in the fic, I'm not quite that good yet.





	

h/c=hair colour y/n=your name e/c=eye colour n/n=nickname s/c=skin colour

Hiccup sat in his living room, plans and maps scattered around him in organised chaos as he obsessed over finding Viggo Grimborn’s new Dragon Hunter base. So far, he’d had no luck, despite the fact he had been cooped up in the Hut for almost a week. His team had begun to worry again, that emotion towards their leader having become quite frequent.

His little-to-no-progress was interrupted by the arrival of a Terrible Terror swooping into the large room and depositing a scrolled up piece of parchment on the map of the Outer Archipelago he had been scouring with a detailed eye. Hiccup blinked. He wasn’t expecting any mail, meaning this had to be either bad news, or horrid news. He carefully unravelled the parchment, the cursive script of his most recent adversary scrolled across the page.

**Hiccup,**

**I believe I have reached a solution to our little feud that can benefit both our parties. Meet me at the small unnamed island located in the outer reaches of The Sullen Sea and we can discuss the matter. If you do not trust me, let me ease your mind by promising that should you bring your dragons myself nor my men will make any attempt to take the first strike against you. This is purely for business, a temporary truce if you will. Should you agree to this meeting, I will be waiting on my ship by the eastern corner of the island in two days’ time. I sincerely hope you shall consider my proposition.**

**Viggo Grimborn.**

The 18-year-old debated the idea in his head. For all he knew this could all be another trap to lure them into a false sense of security, but on the other hand Viggo was a business man, honest to a fault, especially concerning his feud with the young Dragon Rider. It was decided, he and the team would venture to the small island and hear what the Dragon Hunter had to say, staying on alert at all times and keeping their dragons a safe but callable distance away should a speedy escape be necessary.

Clouds blocked the warmth of the Sun as the Dragon Riders touched down on the small unnamed island, disembarking their dragons and instructing them to stay close but hidden. A boat lay on the shore awaiting them, directed straight at Grimborn’s ship. The ride over was easy enough, and once they had all settled and the ‘formalities’ were out of the way, Viggo spoke to Hiccup, who stood at the front of the group.

“I believe I have come to the perfect solution to terminate this little feud once and for all.” The Viking stated bluntly. “Oh, really? Are you going to give up Dragon Hunting and leave the Archipelago and its surrounding water forever? Cause that’s the only solution I see working out for us.” Hiccup replied without fault, gesturing to his team at his last statement. Viggo only chucked. “No my boy, I’m afraid not. It’s simple really. You leave and my Hunters to do our job in peace, and in return, we will return your friend to you, alive.”

Hiccup stalled slightly at that. Why was Viggo suddenly lying to him? It wasn’t like the Leader of the Hunters to lie to his face, he prided himself on his ability to use his quick wit and honesty to throw Hiccup off whenever they faced off. “Nice try, but all of my friends are here beside me, so either you can cut the crap and stop lying to me, or we can just leave and forget this little waste of time even happened.” The older male chuckled once again, only this time, his tone was darker and, though he did not show it, it sent a chilling shiver down Hiccup’s spine. Oh really? Then you truly have forgotten her. That’s a shame, she always had such high hopes that someday, _someday_ you might remember how much you once meant to each other. I mean, after all, she stayed by your side all throughout you training that Night Fury, cried at your bedside after your mighty battle, and even made the effort to befriend your newest member and your little girlfriend over there when you first discovered her on that beach all those years ago.”iccup whenever he had the chance. H “H-How do you know about all of that? Only the people pf Berk know about those events.” Behind him, he heard Heather and Astrid gasp, but he didn’t dare turn his eyes away from the man in front of him, especially not as he smirked, as if he knew something that could crush Hiccup in an instant, break his sturdy resolve. “Ah, it seems the traitor and her friend have figured it out. Bring the girl forward, brother. Maybe she will help jog your memory, dear boy.”

Ryker disappeared into the crowd for a short moment, before returning with a body dragging behind him by the hair he had wrapped around his fist. From what Hiccup could tell it was a girl, approximately their age. She had (s/c) skin, pale from her captivity and exposed through the cuts across her clothes and her wrists that were chained behind her back. She was thrown to her knees at Viggo’s feet, her back hunched and her form weak, signifying she had been held against her will for quite some time. Ryker took hold of her (h/c) hair again, yanking it back to bring her face into the light, revealing the gag across her mouth and her (e/c) eyes shining with unshed tears of what Hiccup could only assume was fear. Looking into the (e/c) orbs his mind was suddenly racing with flashbacks from his childhood, his memories clouding his head with visions of the past.

**_*Flashbacks*_ **

**_“You know I’ll always be there for you, right Hiccup?” --------------------_ **

**_“It’s not your fault. Your dad just… he’s struggling to see you for the unique person that you are. He loves you, you know that. He just… doesn’t know how to express it in the best way. -------------------_ **

**_“Hiccup is that a Night Fury? How is it standing so close to you? What have you done?” “I’m training him. (Y/n) this is Toothless. Toothless, meet (y/n), my best friend in the whole world. She’s been there for me since we were little kids, and I just know you two are gonna get along great.”_ **

**_*Flashbacks End*_ **

“(Y/n)?” Her name comes out in a whisper, but is heard by everyone on the ship.

“HA! So the boy does remember you. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted sweetheart?” Ryker taunted, his face dangerously close to (y/n)’s face for Hiccup’s liking. “To finally be seen by him again? For him to remember what you meant to each other all those lonely years ago? What it was like to walk around your pathetic little village beside him, be the most important thing in his world? Oh, how you missed the times you could hold him as he vented his sorrows to you into the early hours of the morning. Those sickeningly sweet times you could tell him how much you cared about him and know he cared about you to? How does it feel little one? Is it everything your innocent little heart desired?” He sneered.

Tears slowly slipped from her eyes, making Hiccup’s eyes widen in realisation. They were never tears of fear. Those tears were ones of sadness. The guilt rose within him. How could he forget someone like you? You had always been there for him, been his confidante and his only friend when the rest of the village saw him only as an outcast, a disappointment to the Haddock name.

“It was quite fortunate that I came to meet the lovely (y/n) here. I’m sure you’d love to hear the story Hiccup. You see, I had decided to pay a little visit to your charming village, gather some information about my adversary. Always pays to be prepared. As I approached the forge, I tuned into a conversation between this lovely young lady and the owner of the establishment. Gobber, I believe is his name. Anyway, I only caught part of her words, describing how she ‘couldn’t understand how he could’ve forgotten me. I was his best friend Gobber, and he just cast me aside like I meant nothing to him.’ He carried on like that for a while longer, and I must say I never took you for that kind of person my boy. After some fatherly advice from the old man, I watched as she left the forge and start back up to where I could only assume where her home is located. She was alone, walking across the empty grounds in the dark, so I decided I would keep her company, guide her somewhere warm, and where better than my ship. She became quite the feisty little lass, so unfortunately had to do this to her. Keep her from waking the entire village. Couldn’t have that now could we my dear?” He placed a thick finger on her cheek, slowly dragging it up and down her face, (y/n) not even bothering to fight it. Hiccup’s heart broke as he listened to Viggo’s words, followed by an intense feeling of rage as he watched him place his hand on her delicate face, almost wiping away the constant flow of tears that fell from her eyes.

“Don’t. Touch. Her.” He practically growled, startling his friends and even Viggo. “Oh, suddenly care about her do you? Now that you see what you left to fend for herself without protection or guidance, you feel the need to be there for her? I’m afraid you’re a little too late for that. You declined my offer of an exchange before even seeing what I had to offer, so I no longer have any use for her.” He pulled a knife from his belt and placed it over (y/n)’s neck, a delicate touch to begin with. “You’re going to watch this Hiccup. You and your pathetic friends are going to watch as I slit her pretty little throat and relieve her of her misery.”

As he moved to pull the knife towards him, a roar sounded. From the darkness Toothless glided onto the ship, his tail whipping to smack the knife away from Viggo’s hand and wrap around the trembling form that was (y/n). Everything else passed by so quickly, Hiccup didn’t even registered what was happening until he was on Toothless’ back and speeding away from the ship with (y/n) sitting across his lap and curled away from him, as though trying to place as much distance between them as she was able. They were all silent as they flew back to Dragon’s Edge, where Hiccup rushed to his hut and placed (y/n)’s now unconscious form on the spare bed and assessing her for any serious wounds or broken bones. When he found none, only little bruises here and there and her wrists raw from the chains, he let out a sigh of relief. He stared down at her sleeping form, reaching a hand out to brush the (h/c) lock from her face.

“Is she going to be okay?” Heather asked from the doorway, finally coming in to the room after watching Hiccup’s affectionate display. He nodded his head, turning his gaze away from the girl laying in the bed. “She’ll be fine. She’ll need a few days at least to recover, but after that, she’ll be able to go back to life the way it always has been for her.” “Her life hasn’t always been so lonely Hiccup. You of all people should know that. Did you really forget all about her?” Hiccup hung his head in shame, “Yeah, I really did. I have no idea how, but after I woke up from the battle with the Red Death, she never crossed my mind. Not until I saw her next to that… that… Hunter, looking so small and weak. She hasn’t changed at all since we were 15. Her hair’s longer, but that’s it. Exactly the same.” “Her personality hasn’t changed since I met her either, all those years ago.” Heather reminisced with him. “She welcomed me with open arms when you guys first found me. Regardless of how Astrid felt about me, in fact she was the one who convinced Astrid to give me a chance. She never doubted that I was a good person. Made my decision to cross Alvin all the more easy. But she always had that underlying sadness hidden in her eyes. She rarely let it out around anyone, but I could see it. She talked about you a lot.  I think that’s when I noticed the sadness. I never asked her about what happened, I just assumed you guys had  some sort of fight and things ended badly. You never spoke about her so I figured it would be stupid to ask you about her, but now I know why. You’ve really hurt her Hiccup, and you better figure out a way to fix this, fast. She’s one of my best friends, and I know deep down she’ll always be yours. You’ve got 3 long years of hurt to make up for, so I suggest you make this priority number one. Astrid and I agreed that we would keep her here until things between you were fixed. Think you can put this Viggo stuff aside for a while to fix your mistake?”

Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his chocolate brown locks. “I’ll do my best Heather, but know there’s no guarantee she’ll ever forgive me for this. I hurt her bad, this is without a doubt the worst thing I’ve ever done. We’ll tell she’ll stay with me while she’s recovering, and I’ll try to make things better. I don’t how, but I forgot how much I cared about her when we were younger. I’ll make this right, I hope.”

Three weeks had passed, and Hiccup had made very little progress with making things better with (y/n). She had started talking to him again, but other than that she avoided him at all costs. She stayed in her room most of the day, unless pulled out by some other member of the team. Hell, she even spent more time with Snotlout than she did with Hiccup, which irked the Viking to no end.

The team seemed to be a little on the fence about how they treated Hiccup in that time. They all knew he hadn’t meant o hurt her, but that didn’t make it excusable. Toothless had even taken to spending a fair amount of time with (y/n). Hiccup could understand that. True to the flashback he’d had on the boat, his two best friends had formed a fast and strong friendship of their own. (Y/n) absolutely adored the playful Night Fury, just as Toothless loved to throw the girl on his back and bounce around the island with her, making her laugh until her sides hurt.

One night, Heather and Astrid had come over for a Girls’ Night In, banishing Hiccup to the living room where he couldn’t hear only their incessant giggling, making him smile for a short while before quickly becoming the most irritating sound in history. Suddenly, the laughter stopped, leaving Hiccup confused. He closed the book he had been reading and quietly made his way to the doorway to (y/n)’s room.

“Seriously (n/n), you should move to The Edge with the rest of us.” He heard Astrid say. “It would take us no time at all to build you a hut of your own, and we could help you find a dragon too. C’mon, what do you say? Will you join our crazy crew?” She finished, mimicking a pirate accent and making (y/n) and Heather giggle. Hiccup’s heart fluttered at the idea of (y/n) staying with them permanently; he still had so much to make up for. “I dunno Astrid. It sounds great, but I have a life back on Berk. Granted it’s not the best life, but I’m content. If I’m gonna be honest with you, I’ve been better since you guys left for The Edge. Not having to see Hiccup every day in the marketplace, or soaring above the village, it’s made it easier to cope. Coming here, spending all day every day with him, would only make things worse for me. I mean it’s clear he doesn’t give a damn about me. He only put on that whole caring act to try and keep them from killing me. It wouldn’t have been such a bad thing when I think about it. Dying. I mean, I don’t matter to anyone, nobody would miss me if I just disappeared, they wouldn’t even care.”

Hiccup had heard enough, he slammed the partially closed door wide open, a resounding bang echoing through the house as it smacked the wall. All three girls’ heads snapped to see a fuming Hiccup, fists clenched and jaw set. “Astrid, Heather, could you two please go back to your huts? I need to have a little chat with (y/n). _Alone_.”

The two girls quickly stood from their places on the bed, shooting a look to (y/n) that said ‘ _sorry’_ and rushed from the room, closing the front door behind them before Hiccup started talking.

“How could you possibly think that (y/n)? That no one would miss you. The team would miss you, Toothless, my dad, Gobber, they’d all miss you. I… I’d miss you.” (Y/n) scoffed, standing up from the bed. “Don’t kid yourself Hiccup. You wouldn’t miss me? How could you? Up until three weeks ago you didn’t even remember who I was, that I even existed. The others would get over it. They all have friends and family to get them through. I, on the other hand, don’t have anyone. Haven’t since the day you turned your back on me.” “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I don’t know why I forgot about you. I just did. Why didn’t you come up to me, say something?” “Oh yeah like it’s that easy to just walk up to the saviour of Berk and have a casual conversation. I tried Hiccup, many times. It was like you couldn’t even hear me.” “Well, maybe if you had tried harder-” As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he knew he’d done it again. He screwed up, and (y/n) had reached her limit.

“I LOVED YOU HICCUP! ALL THROUGH YOU BEING A REJECT AND FEELING UNLOVED BY YOUR DAD, I WAS ALWAYS THERE LOVING YOU!  YOU NEVER NOTICED THOUGH, OF COURSE YOU DIDN’T! I WAS ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE, SUPPORTING YOU AND VOWING TO NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE AND WHAT DO YOU TURN AROUND AND DO?! **YOU** LEAVE **ME** ALONE THE MOMENT PEOPLE STARTED RESPECTING YOU, AS IF I HADN’T DONE THAT FROM THE DAY I MET YOU! I WAS LEFT TO RESTART MY LIFE WITHOUT ANYONE THERE TO CARE ABOUT ME! TO ASK ME IF **I** WAS OKAY! BECAUSE THE ONE PERSON, **THE ONE PERSON** I NEVER THOUHT WOULD ABANDON ME DID JUST THAT! YOU ABANONED ME HICCUP! DID YOU EVEN NOTICE WHEN I MOVED OUT OF THE HOUSE TO LIVE WITH GOBBER?! DIDN’T YOU EVER WONDER WHY THE BEDROOM NEXT TO YOURS WAS SUDDENLY SO **EMPTY**?! DID YOU REALISE THAT I WAS SO **BROKEN** WHEN YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT EVEN AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY?!YOU WERE ALL I HAD, EVEN BEFORE MY DAD WAS KILLED, OR DID YOU FORGET **THAT** TOO?! GOD, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS BEING IN PAIN I CAN ONLY WONDER HOW I’M **STILL** IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!”

There was dead silence after (y/n) had finished her rant. She stood there, her breathing heavy from all the shouting she had done, before she moved around the room collecting the things she had been given to live away from her home. She stuffed them into the bag she had made and walked past a still frozen Hiccup, heading for the front door. Hiccup seemed to snap out of his trance and followed, asking her where she was going, his voice quiet and almost like a strained squeak. “I’m going to stay the night at Astrid’s, and tomorrow I’m getting her to take me back home to Berk. I think it would be best if we just didn’t interact again, stay apart from each other. That shouldn’t be too hard for you, you’ve had three years practice.” She shot coldly, “Goodbye Hiccup Haddock.”

The use of his last name in her departure made it all the more crushing to hear the thud of the door closing behind her. (Y/n) was gone, and Hiccup never even got the chance to tell her how sorry he was, because once again, he had messed up, and let the most important thing is his life slip away.

The next morning, Hiccup burst from his hut, running as fast as he could in the direction of Astrid’s. He had been up the whole night, thinking about everything that had happened during the fight and sorting through his emotions. He knew what he had to do, and he needed to do it before he lost all his nerve.

When he opened the door to Astrid’s hut, he wasn’t surprised to see the entire gang in the large living room, saying their goodbyes to (y/n). She had made quite the impact of each of their lives, and had them promise they would visit her on Berk soon.

Everyone fell silent when Hiccup appeared in the doorway, but he focussed only on (y/n) striding forward and dodging everyone’s attempts to prevent him from getting any closer. He griped her arms firmly, yet not so hard that he would hurt her. He would never do that again. With his last burst of sleep-deprivation-inspired confidence, he pulled her forward and smashed his lips onto hers. He felt her gaps, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, trying to coax even the slightest reaction from her. Hearing a satisfying, soft moan and feeling her lips starting to respond to the movement of his, he smiled into the kiss. After a few more moments, he pulled away gently, noses barely brushing against each other and content smiles on both faces.

“I’m sorry (y/n). I’m so, _so_ sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way,, and it kills me to think of all the pain I’ve put you through over the past three years. Please, give me one more chance. I promise you, I will never hurt you again. I love you far too much to let it happen again. I spent the whole night thinking about it, yes I’m in love with you. Have been since the day I introduce you to Toothless. You are the most important person in my life, and if you would let me, I’d like to become the most important person in yours again.”

(Y/n) looked at him sceptically, “How do I know you won’t break your promise and forget me again? How do I know you won’t hurt me?” “Because I never break my promises, I am never letting you leave my side again and you just know without a doubt that Astrid and Heather would kill me and hand you my remains in a basket if I ever screwed up this bad ever again.” “Don’t you doubt it for a moment, dragon-boy.” Astrid laughed, enjoying the sight before her.

“Alright Hiccup. I’ll give you one more chance, but, you’ve gotta do one more thing for me.” “Anything. Name it and I’ll do it, I promise.” (Y/n) smiled softly, “Kiss me again, you ginormous dork.” Hiccup chuckled at that, “I think that can be arranged, my lady. Come here.” Wrapping his arms around her waist, her hands winding up to clutch gently at his short, soft hair, their lips met again, the promise of a wonderful future being sealed with their kiss.

Forgotten memories restored, treasured for all time, and the promise of many more treasured moment to come in the future, their story began again.


End file.
